Found Again
by gleek2
Summary: Pepper runs away, leaving a worn Tony Stark to take in the news by himself. Now, sixteen years later, she resurfaces, but will the surprise Tony knew was coming make a bigger impact? And will this surprise be able to help save the world? Movieverse P/T
1. Prolog

I don't own Marvel. Period!

* * *

><p>Prolog:<p>

Tony Stark felt like shit, to be blunt. He'd just finished an important mission with Rogers that just 'had to be done', and ended up almost killing him. He thought, for himself of course, a good break was in order, and he'd bring his girlfriend. Sauntering into his house, he threw his jacket on the conveniently placed expensive chair.

"Welcome back, sir. Ms. Potts left a note for you on your counter, and said that you should read it as soon as you get home." said the computer voice of his...well...computer.

Tony nodded, heading into the kitchen and opening the fridge. His eyes spotted some milk. "And where is she? I need to know if I had any special...paperwork to sign while I was away. You know, finger prints." He took a long, swig of the milk. Well...longish.

"She's gone, sir." replied the computer, causing the geniusto spit out the milk he was drinking. He walked over to the note, which he had just recently noticed, and began to read it. Something was attached to it. "She said the note would hold some sort of key to it, sir."

And that it did.

_Tony,_

_Gone away. No need to try and track me down, you won't find me. The item attached should give you a hint to why I'm leaving. And I'm sorry I didn't let you know, you had Avenger stuff to do. _

_~Pepper_

Tony took off the note, revealing a tiny little white stick. On it...was a plus.


	2. Chapter 1

I don't own Marvel. Period!

* * *

><p><em>Sixteen years later...<em>

Pepper Potts stood happily, applauding as her daughter walked to get her diploma. It might not be her high school diploma, but Pepper was happy all the same. In fact, she'd been happy when her daughter got the high school diploma as well. Ironically, since her name last name was Potts, she was two-thirds of the way through the students. Once they were all on, the Valadictorian was announcced. Her daughter, of course. And she just had to make a speech.

"Hello everyone! I'm Maryah Potts, and I'm you're graduating Valadictorian. Now, I know I'm like...six years younger than your kids, but still hold me at high account when I say this. We all want to be special, even if it is for the slightest second. And I thank all of you, parents, grandparents, brothers, sisters, annoying aunts and uncles, cousins, and that special someone for coming and watching us grow. Now," she said, turning towards her fellow students, "no partying to hard, people. I'm not gonna be there to whipe the...well...never mind." People laughed, chuckling lightly at the words of the teenager. "At any rate, and I think we all know this, but we're the minds of the future! So let's make it a good one!"

People stood up and clapped for the speech. Maryah Potts smiled and gave them a familiar peace sign and walked off the stage, taking off her hat and throwing it up with the rest of her class. Pepper ran over to her daughter, enveloping her in a hug at the hats came flying down. Everyone began to mingle.

"You did such a good job, honey. Not exactly what I imagined...but still good." said Pepper, smiling as her daughter caught a hat hurtling towards her.

"Thanks, mom! And I know it was amazing, I wrote it." she said, shrugging as her and her mother began to walk out of the school campus. "And don't worry about the cap'n'gown! I payed for it, so I'm keeping it! This is the last year they're using them anyway."

She stopped to take off the robe, slipping it over her head after first taking off the cap. The silky fabric found it's way to her mother's arms, the tag sticking out slightly. Pepper's eyes bulged at the weathered name clipped to the tag.

"You got Tony Stark's gown?" asked Pepper in shock, shaking her head lightly and shutting her eyes. This was a common thing that happened whenever the name Stark ever came up, because of her 'troubled' relationship she never told her daughter about.

"Yeah, and I know you don't exactly like your old boss, mom, but I find it a great honor." replied her daughter, smiling weakily as they reached Maryah's Mustang Shelby. It was a dark, eletric green, and it went fast. Very fast.

Pepper shook her head lightly. "Oh, honey, it is. Trust me. It's a huge honor, and I'm not mad. Just a bit shocked that they put you in his robe." They both stepped into the car, not before Pepper put the cap'n'gown in the back, and drove off from the campus.

"Okay, good, because I thought you were. And if you were...ah...never mind." said her daughter who's tan skin and rose lips turned upwards into a sheepish smiling.

The two kept talking about...well...everything. Pepper had known most of what her daughter went through, being the only teenager in a very advanced school(MIT), and related up to what she had gotten out of Tony. He had had some what of a rough time, but it seemed like her's was worse. Partially because she wasn't a Genius-Billionaire-Playboy-Philanthropist. They had gotten so into it that Pepper wasn't paying much attention to the road, and then something happened.

"Mom! Truck!" screamed Maryah, pointing towards a rushing object that was blaring it's horn loudly. Pepper cursed quietly to herself and tried to swivle out of the way. But she wasn't fast enough, wasn't observant enough.

And they crashed.

* * *

><p>Tony Stark lazily crashed on his couch, inhailing the stuffy air of his roomy house. He wa sick, he knew it, because he'd been coughing all day. He lazily grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, switching it to Fox News to see 'what was what'.<p>

"A graduate from MIT, Maryah Potts, and her mother, Virgina, were caught in a car crash earlier this eveing. Sources said that they were picked up and taken to a local militaized hospital because of Ms. Pott's so-called association with the goverment. Now, let me confirm that this is the old CEO of Stark Industries, and that she indeed has been found. We''ll keep you all updated on how the situation turns out. In other news..." said the anchorman, his eyes glued to the screen as he spoke.

Tony's mouth fell open, blocking out everything the man had said after 'in other news'. Pepper, his Pepper, was alive and well, and she was doing fine! Good, very good. He new that he would probably get in deep trouble for nosing around the SHIELD office when he was supposed to be sick, but if the goverment picked her up, if was definetly Fury.

All he could think about as he geared up was how happy he was that Pepper finally resurfaced.


	3. Chapter 2

I don't own Marvel. Period!

* * *

><p><em>Avengers Mansion, Manhattan, 7 hours after the crash, 2100 hours.<em>

The first thing Maryah heard when she woke up, was beeping. She **hated** beeping, especially annoying beeping like this. It sounded like a heart monoter, for a rythme racked the beeping noise. It was constant, not even wavering as she tried to open her heavy eyes. Her black, curly hair was disheveled from the crash, and her tan skin was paler than the usual. According to the doctors, she should be dead. But she wasn't, because of a very special machine.

"Ow." she muttered, finally managing to open her eyes. Her hand heavily ran over her chest, trying to identify the rather bright glowing coming from her midsection. Fingers lazily graced over a metal desing, cold and smooth under her fingertips. She decided she'd figure out the mystery that was her glowing chest later, for the door in front of her opened, and appeared her mother. "Hi, mom."

"You're awake!" screamed Pepper, who ran over to her daughter. The attire had changed from what she was wearing. Instead of a red, mid-knee dress with black three-inch heels, she was now wearing a gray sweatshirt with a large 'A', jeans, and gray sneakers. "I thought I'd lost you, honey!"

Maryah laughed half-heartedly, shaking her head as she did. "I'm like a cat, I've got nine lives. What was that, number six?" Maryah's blue eyes examined the room, taking in it's full features...and how much space it took up. "How come this room looks almost one thousand square feet? That's almost as big as my apartment."

"That's good, Maryah, you can do math. You're definetly your father's daughter." said a another voice. It was weathered and held a slight creepy/cool sound to it. An African American man with a sewn in eye-patch came into view, dress in all black. "You've been asleep for a while. My name is Nick Fury, I opperate SHIELD."

She moved her head to the side to get a better view of him, only to realize another three people were there. One, the only woman, had fire red hair that was short and curly. She was, also, dress in all black, it was a catsuit. A man besides her stood more close than the other man, and he had blonde hair, cut in a 40's fashion. He was tall and muscular, and wore jeans and a button up. Beside him was the third, a man with curly black hair and brown/green eyes stood next to him. He was wearing an AC/DC tee and jeans. She recognized him immediatly as Tony Stark.

"I'm in the Avengers Mansion, aren't I?" she asked, shocking even Nick Fury. Her eyebro raised in a familiar fashion, questioning the man with a innocent looking curious nature. "Oh, don't look surprised. I've hacked into the goverment's mainframe **too** many times to not linger towards the 'Avenger's project'."

Nick Fury laughed slightly, a smile showing on the hardened face. "I see, you're more informed than we thought you were. And here I thought I was going to have to explain everything to you."

"She doesn't know _everything_ and doesn't have to. She's sixteen for godsake!" snapped Pepper, who looked like she was about to kill someone. Her usual soft blue eyes were on alert now, ever since the group of four walked in.

"If she's going to help us, then yes, she does." replied Nick calmly, his eye playing with a weird type of humor. "And I personally think keeping this secret away from her wasn't the best idea, Ms. Potts."

The blonde male, named Steve Rogers, bravely walked closer. He went directly next to Nick Fury. "Pepper, come on. You basically fell off the face of the earth for sixteen years. I'm guessing this 'secret' is who her father is, and I think she deserves the right to know."

"I don't really give a damn what you think, Captain. I hid it for her sake! Her sanity!" growled Pepper, now standing in somewhat of a defensice stance.

Then the red haired woman in the catsuit stepped forward. "Pepper, please just tell her the truth-"

"I'm not saying anythign!"

"But Pepper-"

"No!"

"Pepper!"

"No!"

"Damnit! SHUT UP!" screamed Maryah, her hands frantically going to her head. "I have a blasted fucking headache, and I might be sixteen, but I damn well deserve to know who my father is! Someone please just tell me he's intellegent and it explains my rather vast knowledge! Then I'll go back to sleep so you all can continue your obviously annoying stupid arguement! God! Didn't know it had to be drama concering an underground base of superheros!"

Her outburst was helpful, not helpful, and familiar. It reminded Nick Fury of the man that actually was her father, and he was being unusually silent for the time being. It was a good thing, too, because he probably would've made the situation much...much more complicated.

"Honey...are-are you sure?" asked Pepper, her long, red hair falling into her face ever so slightly.

"Yes, I'm sure. I've been sure for about eleven years. Now would someone-" she was interuppted in another almost ramapge by another voice.

Tony Stark, deciding now was the greatest time to speak up, did. "I'm your father."

Everything, then, went black.


	4. Chapter 3

I don't own Marvel. Period!

* * *

><p><em>Avengers Mansion, Manhattan, 24 hours after the crash, 1400 hours<em>

Maryah woke up again, her head hurting more than it did last time. Although, she didn't hear the beeping noise, and she didn't feel the uncomfortable feeling of a hospital bed under her. She opened her eyes reluctantly to find her in a room, gray like the other, and on a bed. A comfortable bed.

"Ugh." she groaned, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. She then remembered why she had blacked out the second time. Tony Stark was her father. Her hero was her father. "Shit."

Every since she could remember, Iron Man had been her favorite person in the whole entire world. She admired the technology that happened to be on one man, the creator, Tony Stark. Once she had tried to model the suit, doing so almost until her mother said to dismantle it and throw it in the dump, and it had been almost perfect. She just could never figure out how to power it.

Her fingers lingered near her chest where a necklace hung before the crash, the apendages hitting the metalic smooth surface again. She decided to look at it, and had a thought to what it was. She lifted up the second shirt she was wearing, letting the heavy fabric fall on the floor near the foot of the dully colored bed. Right near her heart was an 'X' with little strips hanging out of it. A slight glowing was coming from one of the lines that made up the 'X', explaining why she had been imagining glowing when she first woke up.

It wasn't her imagination obviously.

She pushed on the 'X', wincing in pain as she did. Her mind didn't even comprehend that it would've hurt her, or just caused her any pain at all. It looked seemingly harmless, seemingly. Shaking her head, she picked up the fallen gray(what was up with all the gray) over shirt and slipped it on her body. Then, she walked towards the door, and it slid open with a '_Zwoosh_' like noise. In front of her, sitting at a surprisingly cherry wood table with matching chairs, was a man with curly black hair. His head was down on the table, his arms circling around it. He sighed and shook his head, raising it when he heard the door open.

"Good morning, sunshine." he said sarcastically, stretching a bit and getting up. He seemed dazed, sort of tired.

"Did you sleep out here?" she asked, her eyebrow raising in a familiar fashion. He flashed her the exact same look and nodded his head, bending down to stretch the muscles on his back. "Why?"

When he got up from stretching, he shrugged. "I carried you here, and I was tired, so I slept. And plus I wanted to see if you were okay, because your mother won't come in here."

"Why?" she asked, curiousity taking over.

"I'm in here." he admitted, scratching the back of his neck.

She nodded. "Oh yeah." There was a slightly awkward silence between the two, and it was growing to be more awkward. "So, are you my father?"

"Did you build an almost replica of my Iron Man suit when you were about seven?" he answered with a question of his own, waiting for an answer.

"I asked first." she reminded, her tone annoyed.

He shrugged. "Seniority."

"Fine, I did."

"Then I'm you're father." he replied, walking closer to her. "Look, I would've been there, but I wasn't. Honestly, I didn't even know you until about yesterday. I tried for years to track your mother down, trying about anything to find her, but you both moved around to much! I would've been there...but I wasn't."

She was taken back because of his words. It didn't even dawn on her at that exact moment that he was asking for her forgiveness about the whole situation. She realized that a few seconds later.

"If you're asking for my forgiveness, I do forgive you. I've always wanted a father, and now I think I finally have one. Er...sort of." she replied, switching the weight from one foot to the other.

Tony smiled, clapping his hands together. "Good! Now, you're mother wants you to do...something. She's gonna walk in, I think, right when I exit. So...I'm gonna go..."

She nodded, a smirk laying on her face. "Okay, bye now."

He left, then her mother came in, flustered of course and pulled her daughter into a hug.

"You're awake, thank god! I knew you'd come around." she said, holding her tight. Pepper seemed uptight, and something seemed wrong...very wrong.

"Mom, what's wrong? You're gripping me tighter than usual." asked Maryah, her tone worried despite her former smirk.

Pepper sighed. "Because of that thing in your chest that's keeping you alive, Fury thinks you got some type of powers or something. He wants you to be tested."

"Tested?"

"Yes, right now."


	5. Chapter 4

I don't own Marvel. Period!

* * *

><p><em>Avengers Mansion, Manhattan, Three days after the crash, 1400 hours<em>

Maryah breathed heavily, her hands on her knees as she tried to regain her lost breath. She'd been training for two day straight, trying to see what her exact abilies were. They all knew she was amazing with machines like her father, and was smart, and had the uncanny knack to have everything organized, but Fury wanted something different. He wanted to know something was actually different about this one.

"Stop?" she asked meekly, already knowing the oncoming answer. She was wearing a black wife beater, black basketball shorts, her black Chuck Taylors, her hair up into a messy bun, and a black bandana tied to her left forearm.

Fury slowly shook his head. "No, not now. I think we're on to something here."

She had done some pretty hard core stuff, from dodging flames to almost getting stuck under a truck. They even tried putting her in the Iron Man suit, but took it off once they realized she couldn't even fly. Now, Fury had the idea that maybe...just maybe...she had the ability he had been searching for-for a while.

"Alright, I'm going to have to machine hurl something at you. You have to try and stop it, or just dodge it." he said through the microphone, smirking the same smirk he always wore.

She reluctantly looked back at him. "You are going to be the death of me, dear sir."

He shrugged and pressed a button, and many objects began to hurl towards her. Pipes, baseballs, footballs, tires, whatever. She just dodged most of them with natural fast reflexes. But something, then, came to close and almost got her. In fact, it was coming right at her.

She put her arms up in defense, trying to see if she could avoid some of the oncoming pain. A few seconds later, she realized she wasn't even in pain, the slightest besides the soreness from training, and nothing had hit her. She opened her eyes, moving her hands away from her face so she could see. Many objects were floating in mid-air, not moving an inch from where they were.

"That's cool." she said, putting down one of her arms. The objects, then, dropped at her command and fell to the floor with many loud 'pangs'.

"Indeed. I wasn't expecting this." said Fury, walking into the training room. "I was expecting you to have super speed."

"I obviously don't." she said, raising an eyebrow slightly. "Now, how would I even be able to do this, since neither of my parents obviously have 'superior abilities' besides in a red and gold suit?"

Fury shrugged his shoulder, the smirk whiped away from his features. In it's place was a quizical look, one very rare on this man. "It might be the device we've installed into your system, since your heart almost failed. When you crash, part of the metal managed to lodge itself into your heart, almost reaching it at an exceedingly alarming rate. We had Mr. Stark compose a mechanism that would stop it's progress completely. We didn't know the side effects."

"So, basically, I got these...weird abilites because of a thing implanted into my chest?" she asked, her voice still calm. The eyebrow was, however, still raised.

"No, you might have _something_ for us to work with before you got into the crash, but the mechanism must have inhanced it." he said, pausing for a second to think. "When you were younger, did you every try to move objects with your mind?"

"Yeah, once." she said, shifting the weight from one foot to another. "I moved a rock about two inches."

He nodded. "You probably didn't have enough of a power to alarm the X-men, but that doesn't mean he didn't look at you. Speaking of them-"

"Wait, wait, wait. X-men, you mean like those people that had an almost all out war four or five years before I was born?"

He nodded again. "The exact ones."

"Cool." she said, shifting her head to the side. "Can I be done now?"

He nodded, again. "Yes, you can. Be sure to be here at 0500 hours sharp tomorrow, or else you'll have to stay an extra hour."

She nodded, waving as she walked out of the gray room. Her footsteps took her to a familiar room, her room, with a bed. And trust me when I say that she was rather tired from training all day. She didn't even have the energy to eat anything, or notice the looming figure in her room that was hidden in the shadows.

As she laid down and turned to the side, her back facing the wall, the looming figure moved closer. It approached with cat like silence and cupped a hand over her mouth to muffle the scream.

"Scream, and I'll make sure you never see mommy again." said the voice, pulling her up and injecting a needle into her system. She fell to the floor with a silent 'thump' and looked completely unconscious. Then, the figure took her away.


	6. Chapter 5

I don't own Marvel. Period! And I see ya'll reading! I would possibly...*sniff sniff* like some *sniff sniff* reviews? Gracias!

* * *

><p><em>New York City, Main Street, Abandoned Warehouse, 1500 hours, Two days after kidnapping<em>

Maryah woke up, her head pounding and her muscles aching. She felt like she'd been in the crash again, minus the heart damage and ramming into another vechicle. A groan escaped her mouth as she tried to sit up, her limbs not letting her move.

"Easy. You went through hell before you got in here." said a calm voice. It was scratchy and weathered, and sounded like he'd been yelling for a while. "My name's Scott Summers, can you tell me yours?"

She groaned, trying to get up. Her elbows leaned her up and her eyes opened. A hansom young man with black/brown hair and futuristic looking glasses looked at her, his tan skin looking pale in the bright lights.

"M-Maryah." she stammered, her throat dry and her lips tattered and bloody. "P-...Stark."

He raised an eyebrow, a small smile appearing on his lips. "Okay, we're getting somewhere. Do you know why you're here? The dude's name is...Justin something, I really wasn't listening. I just woke up here, because the last thing I remember I was being blown up by my fiance'...er...girlfriend."

"Hammer?" she stammered, her eyes widening as the man, Scott, nodded his head. "Oh, fuck..."

He shrugged. "Why, I'm sorry if I don't get it, I've been basically dead for four years."

"That's my father's nemesis, err...Stark Industeries and Hammer Industriesd have been competeing for years. I think I went to school with his son and completely whooped his ass at engineering." she explained, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Yes, yes you did. But that's okay, 'cause I got you here now." said a shockingly familiar voice to both Scott Summers and Maryah Potts/Stark. They both turned around, well Maryah turned on her elbow.

She growled when she saw who it was. "Hammer."

"Both, in fact." said another voice, stepping into view. In front of them were father and son, both having shockingly similiar in looks. The son, though, had a dark brown mop of hair instead of cleanly cut light brown like his father. Even the expressions were mockingly similar. Maryah glared menacingly.

"What the hell do you what with me?" she asked, scratching her head with her free hand. "I'm not important."

The older Hammer laughed. "Oh, you're more important. More than you know, because once your father realizes you're gone, then he'll come to me. And when he comes to me, I can take my revenge."

"Oh yeah, and why is he here, genius? No wait, that's giving you a compliment you dont' deserve. Sorry, I miss took you as one person of high intellegence and integrity. This is...obviously not the case." Her voice came out in a sarcastic, cold tone. "Just let him go, and I'll stay here and do your...ugh...nevermind. Let him go."

Justin, the older Hammer, smirked at her. "You have a smart mouth."

"Compliments of my father. Your welcome."

Harry(the younger Hammer) _tisked_ her, shaking his finger with the annoying mouth sound clicking on his pale lips. "Now, Maryah, is that anyway to talk to a elder?"

"Fuck you, buddy." she replied, rolling her eyes. "But seriously, let him go."

Harry shook his head. "Nah, we're not because he's useful. Especially his power, those wonderful eyes."

She smirked. "Oh, Harry, there are so many jokes I could tell right now. But, since you're father is here, I'm sparing you the embarrasment. And what is able to do, shoot lasers out of his eyes?"

"Actually, that's exactly what he does. Good guess! That little genius sixteen-year-old brain of yours comes in handy, doesn't it." said Justin, smirking at her. "Well, don't expect to get out of here anytime soon. We've got to study both of your powers."

The father-son-duo left, leaving the two to look at each other confused.

"So, you can really shoot lasers out of your eyes?" she asked him, looking into the black shades. He nodded shrugging slightly as he turned to face the wall. He looked upset at the question, like he didn't want her to bring it up.

"Yeah, I am. It usually comes with more worse things than good. But you, you actually have a power? What is it...I mean...if you know." he replied, looking at her with a gleam in the glasses.

She shrugged. "I can stop thing in mid-air...and-OW!" She sat up fully, her torso upstraight. Her eyes went black as she looked at him with the eyes. She looked pained, and afraid at something, wincing at the air.

He knew this, he'd seen it in Jean, before she turned into the Phoniex. But there could only be one, so she couldn't be it, could she? No, no. "Okay, focus on the image you're seeing, if you're seeing one at all. It's a message, listen to it. Embrace it and don't turn it away." He had listened to Professor X talk Jane through these that he picked it up himself. Now, he actually needed it. "What do you see?"

"A-a box? Maybe, I don't know, it looks square. A-and Hammer has it, both of them. It has power, power that if t-tweaked looks like it could help them with something. I see...something else. A band of people, they scream evil. One of them looks really familiar from a dream I had as a child. I think his name may be...Loki perhaps. His hair looks like a bucket of grease was throw on it, and he looks snake like. He's saying something...calling it an ultimate power, something that could be used as an advantage against the Avengers...but there's a woman. She has...red hair, and looks like she doesn't belong..." she stopped, her eyes turning back to the normal blue. She looked up at Scott and shuddered. "What the hell was that?"

"You just had a vision." he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "They come every once-in-a-while when you are telekenetic."

She looked at him. "I'm sorry, what? I'm..._what_?"

"Telekenetic. You can control things with your mind, pull or push objects away from you, sometimes even find people on the Earth. And by the looks of it, you're pretty powerful, but not as powerful as Jean. Also, you might be able to read minds and control dim-witted people. There aren't many of your kind left, only my Professor I believe." he said, looking at her with shaded blue eyes.

She nodded. "Do...do you know how to teach me to control it?"

"I might." he responded.

She smiled, then. "Good, 'cause if we're getting out of here, then I need to learn how to use this."


	7. Chapter 6

I don't own Marvel. Period! This might come out slower because I'm writing a few more fics along with this one, so I hope ya'll enjoy it!

* * *

><p><em>Manhattan, New York, Avengers Mansion, 1400 hours, two days after the capture<em>

Pepper had noticed something, her daughter hadn't come out of her room in two days. She new her daughter was getting tired, but never knew it was exactly like this. She decided, then, to go check up on her.

"Pepper!" screamed a familiar voice, heavy footsteps chasing after her. "Wait!"

She huffed, shaking her head and stopping. _The nerve of this man!_ she thought to herself. _He let's me leave? Ugh! Didn't even chase after me!_

"Yes, Tony? How can I help you?" she asked, her tone bitter and cold. Her blue eyes looked especially icey today.

He growled like a cat, a fake claw forming on his hand. "I like 'em fiesty. Okay, this isn't the point. Have you seen Maryah? Fury was worried because she hasn't shown up to practice in the past few days and he wants to know what's up." A cloth in his other hand rubbed at his face, grease evident near his goatee. Pepper had to strain herself not to wipe it for him. "And I'm kind of worried, too."

"Oh please," she scoffed rolling her eyes and walking away, "because you actually care for her. You've knew her what, five days, two at the most? You can't just love something or someone instantly!"

He followed her, grabbing her wrist as they neared Maryah's room. "I've changed, you don't know me anymore."

"Obviously." she replied, a less-than-not-even0-playful smirk on her lips. "This definetly isn't the Tony Stark I always knew. Listen, I'm checking out on her now, you can come if you want. Just keep your distance."

He shrugged. "Fine. But be warned, it might not be what you expect."

She turned around to this. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Well, she is does have _my_ genes in her somewhere. That gives her the right mind set to get into trouble whenever she feels necessary. It just might not be what we would expect when we walk into a sleeping sixteen-year-olds room." he replied to her attitude, taking it in rather well. "I was extremely like this when I was her age."

Pepper rolled her eyes. "She's nothing like you!"

"Oh really? Sarcastic, witty, genius like. Don't forget my good looks an impecable charm." he retorted, shaking his head. "Face it, she's more like me than you really want her to be!"

"She's nothing...get it? _Nothing_ like you."

"She built an almost replica of the Mark V suit and got it to power up according to Fury. She did that out of scraps. _Scraps_. Come on Pep, she is so like me." Tony's eyebrows quirked up in a mocking manor.

She scoffed. "You couldn't move objects."

"Sure I can, with my hands!"

"Not with your mind!" growled Pepper, stalking up to the door. She pushed a button and it opened, revealing the main part of her and her daughter's apartment in the building. It was neat and orderly, except for the water glass laying untouched and full of water. Her eyebrow went up at his, a hint of fear growing in her heart. Maryah usually took in her water to her room whenever she went to bed, always in case she woke up and was thristy. "Something's out of place here."

"What do you mean?" asked Tony, looking at the glass of water with a quizical look.

She shook her head, running to her daughter's room and opening the door. "Oh, my go-" she couldn't finish her sentence because of how upset she had become. Pepper slowly slipped to the floor into a fetal position, silent tears streaming down her face.

Tony looked at Pepper, then at the room. He noticed that no one was there, and signs of struggle were shown. His instincts took over, getting down to Pepper's level and wrapping his arms around her.

"She's gone."


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Marvel. Period! This might come out slower because I'm writing a few more fics along with this one, so I hope ya'll enjoy it!

* * *

><p><em>New York City, Main Street, Abandoned warehourse, 1300 hours, Five days after kidnapping<em>

Maryah was focusing hard, the constant throbbing in her head growing as she did. The constant fact that she, MARYAH FREAKING STARK, was captured by the two most dimwhitted engineers in the world shocked her. It even made her seem stupid. Scott had told her that if she could tap into the panel outside their cell to disable the force field, then they could escape the , that's exactly what she was doing.

And it was hard.

"Damn!" she muttered, putting her hands on her head and gripping it tight. A migrane formed through her scalp. "I can't do this!"

Scott stirred next to her as he woke to the sudden words. He'd usually been a light sleeper, now more than ever since he'd been captured, and always looked for those struggling. "You okay?" he asked groggily.

"I think so." she muttered, shaking her head. "Just a bit of a headache. It'll go away soon, I hope, if the Hammer's idiots decide not to test me today."

He nodded, looking up to the force field. "I think your luck isn't good today." She looked behind, also, to see two large, heavily built guards coming towards the door. They looked at each other, then at the two in the cell and pointed to Maryah. "The jar-heads want you."

The door opened, and the two guards grabbed her. She was slung out the door, the guards gripping her forearms tightly together. Suddenly, a pang hit her like a hurricane, a beeping she had heard in the panel closing into her mind. Pursuing it, she tried to trigger the clicking into turning for her. Then, something clicked behind her and a sound like a force field going down was evident.

She stopped abruptly, then, causing the guards to also stop. She summoned a fire extinguisher to both guard in the head, knocking them unconscius and setting her free. Footsteps came next to her, familiar hands wrapping around her waist to hoist her up.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" whipsered Scoot, releasing his rays on the door infront of him. It blew up, a blasting sound shaking the whole warehouse if event the whole entire block.

Then an alarm sounded.

* * *

><p>"She's gone, obviously! Why can't we just send a search party We need to send one!" screamed the enraged Pepper, her voice sore from the many tears she shed. The stressfear of her daughter being gone took a huge toll on her. It made her stop eating, get less sleep, and stop drinking. She didn't look healthy, and all noticed.

"No, Pep," said Hawkeye, or Clint Barton, as he looked at the woman, "you need food and water. Oh, and sleep! This isn't healthy! And, if she's anything like Tony, she'll find a way out with that amazing mind of hers."

Pepper glared daggers at the man. If looks could kill, this would destroy an entire nations worth of people. "No, I don't need that! I need to find my damn daughter, and if any of you so called 'super heroes' can't find a way to do that, then I'm just gonna do it myself!"

"Pepper Potts," said Thor, his long Asgardian hair tyed back with a strip of leather, "you need to calm down. I can have Heimdall see if she can find her once I visit Asgard later this day if that pleases you."

She looked more enraged than possible. "No," she seethed, her blue eyes filled with anger, "but thank you for the offer."

Nick Fury sat back and watched the whole situation carry on infront of him. Not only were his men and Pepper arguing about her and Tony's daughter's safety, but they were arguing on rescuing the greatest power he had even come in contact with. He knew the extent of her power, even had Tony start building a suit so she could protect herself better. Who would want to fight in a t-shirt and jeans? His eyes drifted to Tony, who had uncharacteristically remained quite during the whole blow out. Tony's hair was in more disarray than usual, the curls sticking out in one too many ways.

"This isn't helping anything!" argued the Black Widow, or Natasha Romanov. "We need to start arguing and come up with a game plan before she gets moved, if she hasn't already! Also, this isn't really helping _her_ safety! It's-it's...ridiculous!" All looked at her, eyes a bit wide. "Well, it's true!"

Steve Rogers, or Captain America, shook his head. "We know it isn't helping! But what can we do?"

"Well," said Tony, piping up a bit, "the only thing we really can do is to wait for an answer to knock, literaly, on our front door. If we actually want to save her, then we need to build a plan, not just act rationally. Now, I'm probably not one to say it, but being rational at this specific situation is key to actually doing something!" People silenced at this, letting the words sink into their brains. "I can still silence a crowd, Boo Yah!"

Pepper rolled her eyes and sighed. "As much as I hate to admit it, Tony's right. We do need to wait for the right opportunity to strike back at whoever captured her, and I think-"

A guard came running in, face flustered. "Sir! T-I-You-" he stuttered, scratching the back of his head lightly. His name was Kevin Marcus, a young twenty-year-old who had been going through a lot of training recently. His ability was weird, really. Mimicking voices.

"Spit it out, boy." grumbled Fury, looking at the youngin with a knowing eye.

Kevin nodded. "Umm...right. Well, that girl, you know, Maryah Po-Stark. Yeah, she's outside with that X-men guy that was supposed killed by his fiance'." He scratched his head subconsciously again, nervous eyes looking down at the floor. "I had Private Peters bring them to the infirmary, because both looked like they just fought in a war."

"Was it Scott Summers?" asked Fury, the knowing eye still on the boy.

He nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

Fury stood, nodding at the Avengers and Pepper. "Take me to them."


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Marvel. Period! This might come out slower because I'm writing a few more fics along with this one, so I hope ya'll enjoy it!

* * *

><p><em>Manhattan, Avenger's Mansion, One day later, 1600 hours<em>

**Damn headaches.** Thought Maryah, groaning slightly. She tried to roll over, but he appendages were tied down to something. Straps? Leather straps.

"Oh shit!" she seethed, opening her eyes. She was in an all white room, black leather straps holding her to a metallic bed that was cold underneath her. Her hair was pulled up out of her face in a pony tail and herr skin was slightly red from being scrubbed. Her head jerked violently to her hands to inspect them. No dirt was caked in them. "Where the hell-?"

A cry came from the left. "OH MY BABY! YOU'RE OKAY!" screamed her mother, Pepper Potts. She was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt, v-neck, with dark denim straight jeans and black high-heeled boots. She came running at her daughter and flung her arms around her in a tight hug. "I thought-we thought-I just-you were almost dead! I-I almost lost you again!"

"Well," began Maryah, looking at her mother with a raised eyebrow, "I've always had a knack for having nine lives. Besides, I think my weird Arc-y thing is helping immensily." For emphasis, she patted her chest with her chin. "Umm...can I be unchained? And where's Scott? Is he okay? Did he get in or did they not let him into the building, or did-"

"He's fine, kid, honestly. Fury was glad to have someone like him come around. He's been looking for the X-men for a while." replied a voice from behind Pepper. Tony Stark, in all his glory, was smirking at her. "That was an amazingly stupid stunt by the way."

She shrugged. "Well, what can I say? I like being the center of attention."

He grinned to that, a signature grin that only he, and probably his daughter, could do. "Like father like daughter. So...if you don't mind me asking, who in the hell kidnapped you. I might personally escort them to their grave."

"Mudering isn't good dad." chided Maryah, causing Tony to smile.

"Well, me being a wealthy, goverment scientist/ultra-awesome weapon gives you some leverage. But seriously, who was it?"

She shook her head. "Hammer. Both of them."

"Hammer had a kid?" asked Tony, his lips forming into a straight line. If Hammer Industries had anything to do with his daughter's kidnapping, they would be in for a heafty lawsuit. "No way."

"Yeah, almost as stupid and a dumbass as his father is. I beat him in every single subject in high school, then we went to different colleges. He looked crazed though, like Physchiatric Ward worthy. It's a shame, really, he actually could've been smart-ish." replied Maryah, shaking her head slightly.

Tony smiled and chuckled. "'Course you did, you are _my_ daughter. It's just inconceivable that you wouldn't do good in school. I, personally, couldn't imagine it and my imagination is rather vast."

"I guessed. But still, I really REALLY want to stop them!" she said. "Like really bad."

"I guessed." replied Tony with a smirk.

The door opened with a loud _SWOOSH_ and revealed Nick Fury followed by Bruce Banner. Bruce, or the Hulk, looked slightly nervous to be in such a high building. The Avengers Mansion was located in the old 'Stark' tower, a example to clean energy around the world. After their fight with Loki, only an 'A' was left on the building. Tony decided that he'd keep it that way.

"Well, it's good to see you're up and running. Dr. Banner here has been trying to locate where you were taken for the past day." said Fury.

Dr. Banner nodded his head, still keeping silent.

"Can you tell us if there was anything out of the ordinary there, Maryah?" Fury raised an eyebrow.

"Well, there was a blue glowing cube surrounded by a huge group of people, including the Hammer's and I believe Jean Grey was there as well." she replied, looking at director Fury with a serious faced.

"No," said Bruce, "that's impossible. She was killed in the huge mutant outbreak in '06. If she's alive, then my good friend Henry McCoy is, also. I haven't heard from him in along time, so I wouldn't believe it."

"What does one man have to do with on woman being alive?" asked Pepper.

Maryah nodded her head. "That's actually very true. Dr. Henry McCoy was there at the mutant battle in '06, and even fought in it. Scott told me about him, said he was known as 'Beast'."

"Well I want these guys found. They could probably help us." said Fury with a straight face.

"No, the mutants split up after that huge attack. Not to mention that a good portion of them were killed off in that last stand." replied Bruce.

"Doctor, can you help us track them down?" asked Fury.

He nodded. Fury seemed satisfied. "Then go find them for me."

Bruce Banner left, leavin Nick Fury in the room with the not-so-put-together family. He glanced at them, looking seemingly satisfied still, but fearing something. Sure, you couldn't see it in his eyes, but it was creeping in the back of his head.

"Maryah, I want you back to training as fast as you can. If you are truly telekenetic like Scott Summers says, then we can use you as well to help find these guys. No agruments, Pepper, it's her destiny."

"What do you know about her destin-" began Pepper, but was interuppted by her daughter.

"Whenever I get out, sure." said Maryah as she smiled sadly at her mother.

Nick nodded and left, leaving the family to hash things out by themselves.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Marvel. Period! Sorry about the long wait on the last one, ya'll!

* * *

><p><em>Manhattan, Avenger's Mansion, Three days after escape, 1100 hours<em>

Maryah breathed out heavily, her mind reeling and her head spinning. Truly they should have been two in the same, but when you're telekenetic, your mind and head are two completely different things. Director Fury had decided that they would put Maryah's skills up against anything and everything they had.

This included Hawkeye.

"Really, come on Fury, she's had enough for today." said Clint, a.k.a. Hawkeye. He was standing above her on elevated ground shooting arrows at her to see if she could fling them right back with her mind. She, however, hadn't exactly been the luckiest person alive. Bruises and cuts covered mostly her arms and legs, while a single gash went across her cheek. Clint had gotten too close on numerous occasion that day during their training, it was only a matter of time before someone, or something, got hurt badly.

"Again." was all he said in reply.

Clint breathed out and readied his bow. He didn't even bother to use any of his speical arrow tips to try and increase his odds. After all, he was dealing with a sixteen-year-old girl, not a alien/robot hybrid race controlled by a crazed, revenge thirsty demi-god.

The first arrow flew out with out any hesitation towards Maryah. Her eyes darted towards it and she managed to throw it aside with her mind.

"Come on, Katniss, got anything better?" she taunted, her eyes tired but alive. A smirk was among her tired features and these features were littered with scrapes and scratches.

"Katniss, really? Hmm...I like that. Though I'll need to grow out my hair so I can have the side braid." replied Clint as he cocked his bow. "Boss, you sure about this."

Fury nodded. "Positive."

Clint breathed out and shot the arrow right towards her head. With quick percision that match that of Loki in their last battle, the arrow froze in mid air right next to her head. Maryah had a poker face on, but her eyes were portraying everything she felt.

Anger. Hatred. Self-loathing, and many...many other emotions that were mixed in.

The arrow flew right back towards him. In order to dodge it he had to move way out of the way. It flew past his head and hit the exact place where his head would have been. Breathing out slowly, Clint took a step towards the arrow, looked at it, turned towards Fury, and held a thumbs up.

"That would've killed me." he stated matter-of-factly. "She's done now."

Fury nodded. "Fine."

Maryah looked at Clint with appreciative look and nodded her head his way. She scurried out quickly. Clint hopped down from his perch and walked up next to Fury.

"You do realize that she is a loose cannon; she can't be controlled?" questioned Clint. His eyebrows raised from their relaxed position in a state of curiosity.

"Yes," replied Fury, "but I'm not trying to control her, I'm trying to teach her to utulize her talents. I've realized over my years that you can't control people like her, or even people like you and the others of the Avengers. But...you can tell them to do something, and that doesn't always mean it'll get done the way you planned. Everyone is a loose cannon, Barton, some of us just less free than others. You have to learn to play on their field and know what makes them mad enough just so then you can show them that you're in charge, not them."

Clint nodded, understanding what his boss was saying. He walk closer to notice six folders laid out on a table. Each were labeled differently by name:

**James 'Logan' Howlett - Wolverine**

**Pietro Django Maximoff 'Frank' - Quicksilver**

**Wanda Maximoff 'Frank' - Scarlet Witch**

**Maya Lopez - Echo**

**Andrew Markus Carter - Lone Ranger**

**Name not given - Shadow**

"New recruits?" asked Clint.

Fury shrugged and dropped another folder on the table. "They're canidates. If they pass the tests." He began to walk, Clint trailing closely behind him.

"Tests?" he questioned.

"Yes, tests. I need to know if their abilities are worth noticing."

"But...abilities, you mean to say these people have powers?" Clint stopped in midstride, his face in complete surprise. "Not more. We're already unpredictable as it is."

"True," said Fury as he stopped to turn back to Clint, "but we need more. Our enemies are growing, Agent Barton, and I think we should too. I'm going to need you to train, so be ready."

Fury walked away after he was done speaking leaving Clint to think about what was just said. As he was thinking, someone lightly tapped his shoulder. He turned around to see who it was. A small, mousey kid with black hair and pale skin.

"Umm...hello...I'm looking for Director Fury." said the kid. He looked no older than sixteen.

Clint pointed to down the hallway and to the left, not saying a single word. The kid nodded and began to walk, his steps light and almost cat like. His movements were fluid and kept a single rythm; nothing went off beat.

"Hey, kid!" yelled Clint down the hallway. The kid turned around to face him. "What's your name?"

The kid shrugged. "Just call me Shadow."


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Marvel. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Somewhere in the depths of space, time not<strong>_** known**

"My lord, t-the girl is growing stronger each day! Lord Thanos...i-if you are to act, it should be now!"

The red creature growled, his lips forming into a snarl. "That girl was a mistake from the beginning! If she finds out who she really is WE'RE DEAD! I do not wish this to happen!"

"Y-yes! Yes, my lord! Do not worry, our allies on Earth have tried to-"

"THEY FAILED!" he barked. "SHE GOT AWAY! SHE'S GONE! OUR WEAPON, GONE!"

The blue creature who was trying to soothe Thanos backed down. He breathed out slowly, showing his nasty, wood-like teeth. This creature knew his master was right, that girl was the key to everything. She was the key to Thanos's original plan, the plan that would make him king over everything.

Of course, the plan would only work if the girl could pull off her part of the plan.

"She will do it, I know. It's her only calling." said the blue creature. Thanos grunted in reply. "My lord you are magnificent! You created her with your power, your own mind! She shall do your bidding and bring you to the punty Earth Loki did not destroy! She will build you an army, build you followers! You will be great, my lord, greater than any of your forefathers! Greater than your father!"

"Yes...I just hope little Maryah Stark is ready to handle her true duty! Her true power!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Malibu, California, Tony Stark's House, 1500<strong>_** hours**

"Okay, JARVIS, you've got everything done for when they come home?"

"Yes, Ms. Stark, everything is ready and set up for your parents arrival."

A sigh. "JARVIS, I told you to call me Maryah, not 'Ms. Stark'. That annoys me a lot!"

"My apologies, Ms. Stark, but it is not in my programming to call you that. If you could hack into my mainframe and change your father's design, then I perhaps would be able to." replied JARVIS, the computer and 'best friend' to Tony Stark.

"I've already read over the codes, JARVIS, I'd need more than just a dinner with the Captain to get into that maze. The security system connected to you? No problem! But your code in general...that's a tough nut to crack. It probably took him a while too." replied Maryah. She sat on the very expensive couch in the main room connected to the kitchen, a glass of soda in her hand. In her other was a tablet with many numbers and letters scrolling down it at once. "When will they be home?"

"Estimated time of arrival is in one minute." replied the computer in his monotone voice. "Shall I unlock the garage for you, Ms. Stark?"

"Yes, if you'd be so kind. Make it so then when I enter, only I can go in until tomorrow." she replied as she got off the couch, soda in hand. With quick steps she made it to the kitchen, grabbed the box of pizza off of the counter, and headed towards the garage. The door swung open as she reached the door, and she closed it behind her.

She sat down in her father's desk chair, putting the pizza and drink to the left of her. Propping her feet up, she grabbed a piece of pizza and relaxed back into the chair.

"They are home, Ms. Stark." said JARVIS.

"Thank you for notification, JARVIS." she replied.

"You are welcome. Oh, and Mr. Banner is on the line for you, shall I patch him through?"

She nodded. "Go 'head."

JARVIS complied and the familiar face of Bruce Banner, or 'The Hulk', popped up on her screen.

"How can I help you Mr. Banner?" she asked, swallowing her pizza as she looked into the computer screen.

Bruce Banner gave her a knowing look. His hair was dischevled curly mess, not that it usually wasn't, but more than usual. Bags settled under his eyes, showing he'd been doing a lot of work lately which meant sleepless nights.

"Maryah, we've gotten past the 'Mr. Banner' shit since last week." he replied, a tired smile on his face.

"Fine, Bruce. What's up? Did my test results come in yet?" she asked nervously. The pizza was put down on the top of the box.

He nodded. "Yes, and it's not great. It's interesting, actually, that this chemical could go from you to Tony. I've never known paladium could be transmitted like that."

"But what if it wasn't given to me by my father?"

"You mean like the machine you have in you?" She nodded. "No, it had no traces of plutonium in it, I helped him make it so I should know."

She sighed and got up. "No, but what if it's not that either!"

"Maryah, calm down. What do you mean?" Bruce was now very concerned. When she was still at the Avengers mansion(before Pepper and Tony decided to take a vacation), Maryah worked in the lab with Bruce constantly. She was very impressed with his work and how he did it. She was, also, very impressed with how the Hulk was created.

"I don't know, Bruce. It's just...I keep seeing this creature in my dreams! Like last night, he was talking about me and Loki! He was saying how I wouldn't fail where Loki did! He was huge, like HUGE, and red. And creepy, don't ever forget fucking creepy! I'm just...it's freaking me out!" She stopped for a second and breathed. "And don't you dare look at me like I'm crazy! We could ask Loki if we wanted too! If the all supreme ruler that blue piece of shit alien told him about was Thanos!"

Bruce ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "Thor is on Asgard, but he's been watching you a lot. He probably just saw this conversation, unless Heimdall is watching over Jane. But he watches over all, and Thor cares for you like a sister. so he knows most likely. Listen, Maryah, just-wait...did you say Thanos?"

"Yes...I did. Why?" Maryah looked confused. "What are you thinking of, Bruce?"

"Nothing-I'll get back to you. Bye Maryah!"

The screen went blank and Maryah sighed. Her head fell as she began to scrounge to her father's desk, looking for the tool she'd been using for the past week. She found it, took out the box, then opened it to reveal a tiny silver mechanism her father used in his past. Quickly she brought the device to her finger and it pricked her.

"You're paladium levels are ten percent higher than yesterday Ms. Stark at thirty-five percent. Would you like me to do anything?" asked JARVIS.

She shook her head and sighed again. "No, it's okay. If I'm going to die, might as well do it in style by saving the world, right JARVIS?"

"If that's what you wish, Ms. Stark."


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Marvel. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Tony,<strong>

**Something's wrong with Maryah. It's something rather serious if you ask me. For some reason, she has paladium in her system and a high amount at that. I've been doing tests on her blood and it's at thirty-five percent last time I checked. I just thought I'd tell you. She's been worrying me a lot and I think of her like a little sister...so I thought I'd warn you. Thor also noticed something before he left for Asgard, and he said it wasn't good. If Thor notices you know something's wrong. I hope you take this into consideration and help you daughter.**

**~ Dr. Bruce Banner**

* * *

><p>Tony rubbed his face with his hands as he read this message for the fifth time. He couldn't believe his eyes.<p>

His daughter, Maryah, _HIS DAUGHTER_, had paladium poisoning.

"PEPPER!" he screamed, closing the e-mail quicky and jumping out of his chair to meet his girlfriend. He also grabbed a box from his desk.

Yes, girlfriend ladies and gentlemen.

She came running into the room, glass of juice in her hand, with a flustered look on her face. "What? Did the world end? Did something happen to Maryah?"

"No, and yes!" he replied, taking the box from behind his back and opening it. "Do you know what this is?"

"Isn't that what you used to measure your paladium levels with?" she asked nervously, setting the juice down on the desk slowly and shakily.

"Yes, and when I push this button...look at what it says."

"Sir, your daughter did not want me to tell you, but I personally think you wish to know. Your daughter's paladium levels are at thirty-five percent, a ten percent increase from last week." said JARVIS. "It seems to be getting worse as well. I've checked, but it does not seem to be coming from the device implanted in her."

"Wait, what are you saying? Are you saying that someone could've poisoned my daughter?" asked Pepper, fury and fear rushing through her body at an alarming rate. She almost fainted because of the fear of loosing her daughter. It rushed through her mind like a hurricane, and mind hurricanes weren't an unusual thing for her.

"Yes, Ms. Potts, that is exactly what I'm saying. It seems to me that she doesn't want you to worry about it. I personally believe it has something to do with the real enemy behind Loki's betrayal when you almost died, sir." replied JARVIS, his mechanical showing a hint of worry, despite his AI nature.

Tony stayed silent, his genius mind going to work. A plan was stitching itself together in his mind. "Is there any way we can contact Thor? Or is he using that weird seer man to spy on us like a stalker 24/7?"

"We have a way to get in contact with him sir." JARVIS's tone range through his house.

"The get his demi-god ass down to Earth, and bring his devil-horned brother with him." snapped Pepper, surprising Tony. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Don't give me that look, Tony, we both know you would've said the same thing. We'll both do whatever to save our daughter, to save Maryah. Let's just hope we're not too late."


End file.
